Blood Tainted Tears
by XxSweetDarkRomancexX
Summary: Jessica gets a new start, she thinks maybe things are turning up for her. When she starts to school at Elizabeths Britsh Private School she couldnt be happier.Then theres James,the beatiful guy holding a big secret.Can she accept him?Can he accept her?


Blood Tainted Tears

Music blasted threw my room like a concert in a small stadium. My music was different, it was better. music was important to me, it was how I connected to my soul, to relive it all. All humans get so caught up in the moment we forget who we are, why we are here, all reasoning behind life, music was my only communication, my only thin thread to my soul. Otherwise, humans wouldn't accept me, I would be to much of a scare. So, I showed my true self a bit during the day, like a nocturnal animal, I expressed myself at night, threw music. It was okay though, I guess, I mean if we all showed our true selves it would be great, but nobody would like each other. But thats life, maybe someday it will change for me, or I'll meet the one person I can really be myself around, until then, this is how act. I got out my tag for my duffel bag and wrote my info on it.

"Jessica Swan... Canada..." I muttered under my breath repeating what I had to put down on my airplane luggage tag. It had golden and and purple boarder with pretty little swirls outlining where the piece of paper goes. It was sent by my new school, Elizabeth British Private School, all kids from foreign countries got one, or so I think so. I crammed the last of my stuff into my nearly backed (I had two of them, one for other stuff, other for clothes,) duffel bag. My parents, when it was my seventeenth birthday, in a couple months I'll be eighteen, my parents wrapped these Elizabeth British School duffel bags, also purple and golden (due to the fact those are the colors of the school), completely surprising me. I asked how they got the money and they told me they sent in my four special talent info. At the posh boarding school just outside of London you learned the basic stuff you needed to know but each kid got to do four things for extra, during school hours. So my parents sent in my stories for writing, sketches for fashion, a tape on my music (did simple piano, guitar, and write music, a little bit of singing also,) and a video tape on me horseback riding. They announced to my rare happiness that I got all advance in the subjects, due to the fact I'm an over achiever, plus competitive, getting me a scholarship for the first term. the rest, I asked was because there business was doing good, my grandparents, and if do the first two years of high school, the only couple of years they have, you get a little off your college fund, if you stay there, so everything was okay. I couldn't believe my ears when I was told, and also to my happy surprise, my sisters weren't going because they would get homesick. I practically squealed with delight. The happiest day of my life, well, so far. And tomorrow was the day, the day everything in my my life will change.

The next morning morning I found myself stepping on the airplanes entrance stairs. I stepped up all of them, fast, but steady so not to fall and cause a scene. My family, mother, father, and three sisters waved at me threw the airports giant window for family and friends to wave goodbye from. My friends tried to persuade my to invite them, but I said no, making lame excuses, I didn't want to turn back. But when I said good bye to my loyal, faithful, cute dog I couldn't help but cry a little, promising that I would come back soon. Abby took well, whimpering at my tears, licking my face, liking the taste of the salty tears. A little weird-o but good at the whole Lassie dog thing. When I stepped onto that plane, there was no going back. I was going to England, to start a new life, hopefully a better one.

Hours later, at 5:00 p.m. (England Time) I was heading towards the help service booth. I pretty blonde stood there, leaning on the desk, flipping her fashion magazine. When I was standing infront of her, she finally looked up, with a bored, I'm-gonna-roll-my-eyes look on here face. Then she put of her fake, cheery face. Like a true, stuck up blonde.

"Hello, Welcome to London. How may I help you this fine evening?" Her voice was the kind heard on t.v. gushing over boys and pop music in those horrible sleep over movies. The only good part about her voice was her awesome British Accent. The high pitchness almost ruined it though, which saying a lot considering British accents are the best.

"Ummmm, Hey. I was wondering where the bus pick up station is for Elizabeth Private School?" My plain Canadian (not though kind of Canadian that says "eh" a lot so if this is confusing for you, then regular American accent.)

The blonde "helpful" worked looked e up and down, with a smirk imprinted on her awfully, near, perfect face. She stuck out a thin, little finger with a fake manicure on them. She pointed out the door, "directing" me towards the bus station. I took a step towards where her finger point, facing my back towards her.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath, stating the obvious.

"Welcome!" She called towards me, in a high pitch tone but also a pissed, off, vague tone too. I stepped threw the automatic doors, the crisp air inviting me. It was just an airport, but it was still oddly beautiful. I saw a giant sign "Elizabeth Private School" marked in giant, purple letters against the golden background of the giant sign. Right below it was a bus station booth with about 400 other kids. All foreign, you could tell they came from different countries, like I, around the world. I crossed the busy street separating my from the other kids, going at a brisk walk to get there.

When I was safely across the road, unharmed, kids, about ten of them, the rudest, started at me gawking, about twenty other just snuck glances at me and the other ten just didn't care. Ummm, okay, what the hell? I stood to the side, slinging my duffle bag off my shoulder on to the ground. I leaned across the booth, arms crossed. Then, a gorgeous car whizzed by, a black, heavenly, happens to be my dream car, Corvette. The drives obviously didn't care.

"Hey, my name is Stephanie, but you can call me Steph" She extended her thin arm out, offering me to shake it. Ummm, okay, who the hell shakes hands any more?

"Ahhh," (I couldn't remember my name.) "My name is Jessica Swan." I tired to sound cool but I know I looked and sounded retarded, just like me, hey, at least I'm being myself.

"So you from America or something" She asked, trying to make conversation. I detected assurance in her voice. She though she was right.

"No Canada, actually, And I'm guessing from your accent. Australia?" She looked almost startled, ummm, okay.

"Ya... excited."

"More than, you?"

"You know it" She gushed, making me want to vomit. Ewww, prep.

"Awesome." I tuned away, rolling my eyes. Five (the school was crazy rich because the royal family loves it so much) giant, double decker bus pulled in, opening it's automatic door. It was like normal double decker buses, I could tell right away it was just for the posh school (All the other students either drove here or took the train.)In giant, royal letters "Elizabeth Private School" Was imprinted on them. Underneath it the schools saying "Achieve your Dreams, and your Dreams will Achieve." Corny, but whatever. Purple swirling, spirals crossed in different directions, the golden background cheesy and hallmark like. Nice colors for a school, but for a bus, its over done. All of the kids started to line up at a bus. I quickly got back to reality, and headed for a line. I was about the tenth kid to last. I could feel Stephanie behind me, breathing down my neck, I knew I was being paranoid but she was awfully close.

The bus ride was an hour. My iPod was blaring, blasting threw my mind, but nobody else could hear because of the loud talking. I'm pretty sure I was the only one making awing sounds over the streets of London, busy as hell. It was gorgeous, indescribable, we even wen by Buckingham Palace. That place really took my breath away. I knew than, more sure of anything in my life, this is where I wanted my life to begin, this is where I wanted to live, no place will ever suite me better. After fifty minutes we were out of the city and turning of a side road where no other car dared to go. There was just enough room for a double decker bus, if anybody chose to walk along the road they would be road kill in an instant. From the top of the bus, where I happily was, everything was magical, the woods zoomed by, giving off no evidence humans existed, other than us. We were the bus at the very end so I couldn't see what was infront of us. After twenty minutes we stopped, lurching me forward. Everybody surrounding me got up, and I followed, somewhat dazed. I stepped into the perfect air, wind swirling around my feet playfully. I felt a tapping on my shoulder and turned to see Stephanie standing right there.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me."

"Walk where?"

"Walk to the school silly. I read on the school website that we have a thirty minute walk to the school after the bus ride. The school is so far away from civilization because they say the want us not to be disturbed, Personally I don't get it, I mean people who have a car are allowed to drive anywhere if they have permission and a bus come every two hours after school, so whats the point? But whatever."

"Oh." As sad as it was, that was my only reply. People starting unloading the buses luggage so I walked over to where my duffel bags was sitting, I had the check quite a bit before though because of all the other kids with the same bag.

"Hello new Students, we will be waiting here for another hour so all of the new students may arrive and follow us. The other students, older ones, are all getting organized in there old dorms well we prepare you all. Soon after we will eat. Then, those who wish, may come to our traditional, new year skate. Please be patient and well we wait I am willing to answer any questions you may have." I looked up to see a british, forty year old guy standing in the teachers school uniform standing before a little path.

Kids arrived with parents, own cars, friends, then finally the kids from the train arrived. After all the newbies (including I) about 1,000 students stood before me. The school had an estimate of 8,000 students, it had so many students because of the high school, college, and university student. And it so little because of how posh and hard it is to get in. When all the kids were here, we started to walking along to narrow path, only about a meter wide causing us to create a large line of students. Nobody wanting to ruin the first moment so nobody, unlike my old school, didn't anything to represent a moron. The man, who later introduced himself as Mr.Stewart led us threw many twist and turn or the quite narrow path. The walk took longer than thirty minutes, probably due to our lagging behind strides. Most kids had to jog a couple of paces to keep up with Mr.Stewart, I just have long strides so I lived. The woods were dark and eery, yet beautiful, it was giving off an essence of the supernatural, the unknown. It was a great, spine chilling, vibe. I hard giggling girls whispering behind me about how scary it was. A howl came from the distance and sent them screaming. Everybody laughed, I even giggled. After about fifteen more minutes of this longish walk we came in a clear opening. It was a scene straight pulled out a of fantasy. There was the main tour, for school, with a giant clock, it was beautiful, carefully designed carving imprinted on it. Another building a little off for little shops. I recalled reading in the brochure that it had a cafe, little restaurant, a school shop, book store, and two or three clothing stores. It truly was unbelievable. There was a building just for a library, a stable (yaaa! I love horses) and a tower for each gender and school year. The school started at Gr.11 and went until university! Some people picked college (if they hoped to continue learning here, who wouldn't?.) Every student got to do anything they personally excel in and/or wanted to learn more about. Everybody had to do science (basic, all around unless you exceed at one curtain thing,) math, history (basic was British History,) english, and at four other things you exceed at, some people who wanted to learn even more paid fro lessons for after school hours.

"Now then, Students please make your way to the library for our opening tour for the new year.. There you will also get your new roommates. Enjoy, and I'll see you all in the Dining Hall for our feast afterwards. " Mr.Stewart rubbed his hands headed off for another direction. Leaving us new flesh alone.

We all made our way to the library, it was obvious which building it was. It had long, towering pillars supporting the upper part of the library. A couple of students were outside sitting along the railings of the stairs. As me, Stephanie, and the rest of the newbies made our way up a couple of kids started whispering, others pointing, and making it clear we were just something to stare at. Some mourns even started whistling randomly well other girls giggled. I, being myself, rolled my eyes. Same preps here in England. When we reached the giant glass doors we pushed them, with quite a bit of force, open. The doors reveled the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was all white, reminding me of the white house, with a rounded roof. Statues towered over us, a large wooded desk sat in the entrance, where a Liberian with a friendly smile sat. Her brown curls falls from her bun. She was pretty, maybe thirty with nice,chic glasses on. The tiles of the library started of marble then became a nice bright purple. Leather chairs were scattered around the library for reading. Desks were everywhere with electrical plug ins for kids with laptops, like I. Everything was so private and quite. I was one of the many kids who awed. I knew right away I would spend a lot of time here. I loved books, and everything was so comforting looking. A couple of computers lined up incase one couldn't find a book. I recalled the school's website saying that they encouraged kids to learn the dewy decimal system and look for their books on their own. Above lay another floor with golden railing so not to fall off the edge. More books specially encyclopedias were stacked row after row. I reminded myself to go up the winding stairs to see what it looked like below. In a corner lay a fireplace with thick glass covering (my guess so not by accident, or purpose to drop a book in the fire.) burning to the wood to a crisp. Another line of chairs and a coach surrounded it. This place was true heaven.

"Hello students. You must be the new kids." The Liberian put down her book and pen and stood up, smiling an even nicer, pearly white smile. God, everybody here was so pretty, I would never fit in.

"Mrs.Ginn will be here in a second. I hope you all enjoy your first day here and I'll see you in the opening ceremony.

"Hello students. My name is Mrs.Ginn. I'll be guide today." We all turned our attention to a fifty year old women standing in front of us. Her hair was pure grey, it was up in a loose,but neat bun. Her clothing was the clothing for female teachers at this school. She too was pretty for her age, I remember seeing her on the school website as the vice principal. She seemed nice enough.

"Follow me now, We don't want to be late for the feast." She said in her kind English accent.

**Authors Note!**

**I'm not puting up new chapter till I get at least 10 reveiws! Please reveiw! But be nice: )**


End file.
